1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drink refill indicating devices and more particularly pertains to a new drink refill indicating device for providing a visual indication to a wait person that a patron does or does not require a drink refill or replacement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of straws and stirring sticks having indicia thereon is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that gives a wait staff visual indication that a patron requests a beverage refill while still retaining the functional use of a straw or stirrer.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing color coded indicia on a straw or stirrer that provides a wait staff with a visual cue for when a patron requires either a drink refill or a replacement drink.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new drink refill indicating device that uses word indicia on the straw or stirrer for indicating to the patron how the color codes are to be interpreted.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises an elongated member for removably positioning in a drink container. The elongated member has a first end and a second end. A first color indicia is positioned on an outer surface of the elongated member and generally extends from the first end to a middle of the elongated member. A second color indicia is positioned on an outer surface of the elongated member and generally extending from the second end to a middle of the elongated member. Wherein the first color indicia indicates that a refill is requested while the second color indicia indicates that a refill is not desired.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.